Ken Utonium Is In Trouble!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys have kidnapp poor, Ken Utonium it's up to Powerpuff girls Z. to save him.
1. Rowdyruff Boys, Ken

**Ken Utonium Is In Trouble!**

Ken Untonium, son of professor Utonium was in the laboratory doing some chemrstry experiments his dad was busy making his own experiments, but right outside of there home were the Rowdyruff Boys they were hatching a plan to kidnapp poor Ken. Brick the leader of the group said to his brothers.

"O.K. here's the plan dudes we'll sneak in to the laboratory and beat up that little wuss."

Butch said to Brick.

"Excelllent! but what if those stupid girls come back?"

Brick told him.

"Hmm...then we'll have to hurry, come on dudes let's do it!"

While they're were trying to break in Boomer by accident fall's on to the floor, Ken had heard the noise he thought.

"What was that?"

Both Brick And Butch whispered to him in a mad silent tone.

Brick- "Dam it! Boomer!"

Butch- "Are trying to get us caught you Idiot."

Boomer then gets up from the floor and said out of pity.

"Sorry bros."

Suddenly, Ken was now walking to the the room where he thought he heard something?

When he came in to the small room where the Rowdyruff boys were at, he begin to look in the room for that noise he heard? but out of nowhere all three of theme jumped on him Boomer then puts a piece of duct tape on his mouth Brick said to him.

"Your coming with us you turd!"

Butch said to him.

"You better behave, or will have to get nasty."

Boomer then grabbs him like a football he and the other boys break out of the place.

Hours later... the Professor and the powerpuff girls Z. had all saw the place was trashed Buttercup said with anger.

"Whoever did this I will kick there ass!"

Just then, Blossom discoverd a note that was on the table she picks it up and it said.

"Dear, stupid powerpuff girls that's right we trashed your place and took Utonium's son Ken if you ever want to see him again meet us at the park for a fight! and if you chicken out we'll keep him and make him suffer -The Rowdyruff Boys P.S. Girls are can't beat boys because you suck! Ha. Ha."

The girls and the professor were all in shocked.

Bubbles said.

"Oh, no! not those disgustion awful, Rowdyruff boys."

Buttercup said.

"Man I can't wait to beat theme up es that Butch!"

Blossom said.

"Let's go save Ken and knock the crap out of theme."

Utonium told the girls.

"Oh, girls I almost forgot I made a special potion that will give you extra powers  
it will last about 30 seconds here take this and when you find Ken bring him home safely."

Bubbles grabbs the potion and puts it into her pocket before leaving all three said.

"Let's save Ken!"

To be continued.


	2. Ken All Tied Up

The girls were now flying to the park waiting to save Ken and beat up the Rowdyruffboys, Blossom said.

"I sure hope those evil Rowdyruff boys haven't hurt Ken yet?"

Buttercup said, to Blossom.

"Don't worry we always save the day, don't we were the freaken powerpuff girls Z!"

Bubbels said, while looking a little worried.

"Can you imagine those bad boys, I hope they don't torture poor Ken to death."

Blossom, then told her.

"Yeah and we need to find them fast, before they really hurt Ken, those evil brats!"

Meanwhile, The Rowdyruff Boys were all hinding in a old abandoned house, they had Ken, all tied up in a chair, while the boys were eating pizza and drinking root beer, Ken was thinking to himself.

"I sure hope the girls wil hurry up and save me, I can't stand anymore of this."

Butch, of The Rowdyruff Boys said to his brothers.

"Gee, Brick you sure got those dum girls tricked they think were going to meet them at the park."

Brick, told him.

"Yep, they are really stupid for beliveing us, because we are way more smarter then them."

Boomer, then said.

"I'm still board dudes."

Brick, then said to his younger brother Boomer.

"Hey, check this out dude!"

Suddenly, Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys threw a pizza slice on Ken's face, they all laught at him Brick said.

"We thought you were a little hungry so we threw you a pizza slice, how do you like that PIZZA FACE!"

Ken got real mad but he could not do a thing about it, because he was all tied up in the chair.

Suddenly Butch, said while eating the last pizza slice.

"Stay right here, were going to beat up your little girlfriends those stupid Powerpuff Girls Z."

Boomer, then said.

"You better stay tied up in that chair."

Brick, now said.

"If you don't we'll whoop your sorry no good science lovin ass back to kingdom come!"

They were all gone, Ken was all by himself alone in the dark house, he was now trying to escape from the ropes  
but suddenly, a crook broke into the house he didn't know that tied up Ken was in there? he got in by smashing the windows when he was now inside, he then saw poor Ken all tied up.

He said to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here kid? this is my hide out place, dam it!"

But the crook was now thinking.

"Hey wait a minute this must be my lucky day, since this kid is already tied up I could get more money by holding him for a hostage, come on kid we got to get out of here so I can hold you for ransom."

Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls Z had spotted The Rowdyruff Boys, coming out of the old house.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
